


Angels Fall

by anAngel_aDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bi, Big Brother, Big Brother Dean, Bisexual, Bisexual Angel, Bisexual Cas, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood, Car Sex, Dean - Freeform, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Devil, F/M, Gang, Half Angel, Heaven, Hell, Heterosexual Sex, Hunt, Hunter - Freeform, Hunters, Hunting, Hurt, Impala, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Motel, Multi, Nephilim, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sam - Freeform, Satan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas, cass - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, chevy, damage, demon, half demon, kidnap, rock - Freeform, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anAngel_aDemon/pseuds/anAngel_aDemon
Summary: Castiel's nails dug in, leaving scratches on Dean’s tanned skin as Dean moved, his hips thrusting faster as he neared the edge. Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s hair as the older man bent down to kiss him, their lips hungry with lust. Dean sat up a bit, breaking the kiss as he got closer. He started pumping Cas’ dick in time with his thrusts, his other hand pressed up against the fogged up window of his impala.





	1. A Devilish Grin and Two Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's nails dug in, leaving scratches on Dean’s tanned skin as Dean moved, his hips thrusting faster as he neared the edge. Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s hair as the older man bent down to kiss him, their lips hungry with lust. Dean sat up a bit, breaking the kiss as he got closer. He started pumping Cas’ dick in time with his thrusts, his other hand pressed up against the fogged up window of his impala.

            Dean walked through the doors, making his way straight to the bar. A bartender walked over to him as he sat down, her boobs pushed up and practically spilling out of her top. She stopped in front of Dean, leaning on the bar and giving him a wink. “What can I get for ya?”

            “Whiskey,” Dean replied in a gruff voice, ignoring her flirting. She nodded, turning to grab his drink. Dean took that moment to scan the bar. He needed someone to take home, and it wasn’t going to be the waitress, as easy as she was. He wanted something else, though he wasn’t sure what.

            Dean’s drink was placed before him and he handed the girl one of his many fake credit cards. “Just keep my tab open,” he muttered. She nodded as Dean grabbed his glass and knocked it down in one go. He motioned for another and she complied. A younger guy sat down beside Dean and ordered a beer. As soon as he got his beer, he brought it to his lips and didn’t set it down till it was completely empty. Dean raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “You in a hurry?”

            The guy looked up at him, a little annoyed that Dean had even dared to communicate with him; but his annoyed look was replaced with a slight blush as he looked into Dean’s green eyes. Dean smirked, liking the affect he had on the younger male. “You want another?” Dean asked. The man didn’t look up, just nodded. Dean ordered two beers.

            “I’m Dean,” Dean stuck a hand out and the younger man looked up at him and timidly shook it.

            “Castiel,” he stuttered as Dean smirked down at him.

                                                                                                               

* * *

 

            “Fuck,” Dean moaned, gripping Castiel’s hair in his hands. Castiel licked the tip of Dean’s dick, teasing him as he took in the tip and grazed his teeth against Dean’s sensitive flesh, pumping the rest of his dick slowly with his hand. Castiel finally took the tip of Dean’s dick in his mouth and started licking around the top, keeping up a steady rhythm with his hands. Dean began to thrust his hips in time with the rhythm Castiel had set and Cas took him deeper, keeping Dean moaning with his tongue and skillful hands.

            Cas eventually slowed to a stop and sat up. He locked eyes with the man who lay underneath him, back up against the door of the backseat. Dean had to admit, he liked the fact that Castiel’s shyness had dissipated with enough alcohol in his system.

            “Lay back,” Dean ordered as he moved to give the younger man more room. Dean fished around under the seat, finding his stash of condoms. He pulled one out, ripping the package open with his teeth while he got on top of Castiel. Dean expertly rolled the condom onto his length and Castiel slid down the seat a bit more to give Dean better access. Dean pinned one of Castiel’s legs up as he positioned himself above Castiel’s body. Thank god for pre lubed condoms.

            Castiel wiggled his hips impatiently and Dean took that as his cue, pressing the tip of his dick against the younger man’s hole and then slowly pushing in. Once he was buried completely inside Castiel he wasted no time in thrusting his hips as he leaned down, closer to Castiel, to get a better angle. Castiel’s heavy breathing matched Dean’s as his own hands worked at his own dick. “Yes, fuck me Dean,” Castiel gasped, pushing his hips backwards in an effort to feel more of Dean inside of him. His hands left his dick as he gripped at Dean’s back, pulling him right against his chest. Castiel's nails dug in, leaving scratches on Dean’s tanned skin as Dean moved, his hips thrusting faster as he neared the edge. Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s hair as the older man bent down to kiss him, their lips hungry with lust. Dean sat up a bit, breaking the kiss as he got closer. He started pumping Cas’ dick in time with his thrusts, his other hand pressed up against the fogged up window of his impala. No words were said as Cas’ hands went for Dean’s hips and then moved up to his chest, never staying in place for long. Dean’s thrusts became quicker and shorter, his breathing labored. Castiel thrust his hips harder to meet Dean’s and finally Dean’s hips stuttered as he shot his load into the condom. The added pressure was enough to send Castiel over the edge as he came all over his stomach. Dean continued to stroke him, his thrusts slowed down as they both came down from their highs. Finally, Dean pulled out and got rid of the condom. He turned back to Castiel with a devilish grin and a twinkle in his green eyes.

            “Let me help you get cleaned up,” he whispered, bending down to lick up Castiel’s stomach.


	2. Crazy is Kinda My Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah is Castiel home?” Dean asked, surprising himself. ‘Dumbass,’ he thought. ‘You don’t want to talk with him. Just hand over the goddamn wallet.’
> 
> “He’s out, not sure when he’ll be back,” the man muttered. Dean sighed and tried not to look disappointed as he fished Castiel’s wallet out of his jacket.
> 
> “Well, um, he left this in my…”
> 
> A muffled scream sounded from somewhere inside the house, making Dean stop mid sentence. More shouting echoed through the house and a pounding sound as if someone was desperately trying to break down a door. What the hell?

               Castiel woke up to a dark room, sweat covering his body. His sheets stuck to him and the smell of sweat hung thick in the air. He tried to blink away the ever present throb in his head and reached for the glass that sat on his bedside table. It was empty. Groaning, Castiel rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom that was attached to his room. He needed a shower.

               As he stripped, he stopped to look at his body in the mirror. The bruises across Castiel’s chest and down his legs and arms stood out against his pale skin. He stepped closer to the mirror to examine a cut down his left cheek. He stared into his own eyes, at the brokenness reflected back at him.

              He knew it had been no more than a week, but it felt like he had been stuck here for ages; held prisoner by his own family. Except they weren’t Castiel’s family. Not anymore. They were soulless, evil beings that had mimicked his family’s ways until he had caught on.

              As Castiel stepped into the shower, he tried to once again wash from his memory the pitch black eyes that had stared back at him instead of his sister’s brown ones. He wondered what they wanted with him. What did he have to offer? Why was he still alive?

             That question echoed in his thoughts every day. Why was he still alive? He could easily end it myself. It would be as simple as taking the bottles so neatly lined up in his medicine cabinet and downing their contents all at once. Or taking apart his shaver. Why didn’t he do it? Castiel had no fucking clue. Maybe it was the realization that if there were these demons, then there was a hell. Which meant that there was an afterlife, and he wasn’t brave enough to see what was behind the veil of death just yet.

             The water continued to cascade down Castiel’s body and he closed his eyes, leaning back against the shower wall. The water rushed down on his head, blurring his hearing as the water flowed past his ears. Castiel let himself enjoy the bliss, trying not to let the sting of his wounds or the aches in his bones drag him from his happy place.

             When he was finished, he got out and dried himself carefully, slipping into a pair of comfortable pants. He wondered when the demons would come up today. They always did at some point. They would torture him, cackling at their handiwork, but they’d never overstep the fine line that kept him alive.

             The doorbell rang and he frowned, wondering who it could be. Maybe he could get their attention somehow. He walked over to his nailed shut bedroom window and looked out to see if he could get a hint as to who was at the door.

             A familiar black impala sat in the driveway right next to Castiel’s beat up pick up.

 

* * *

  


            “I’ll be right back,” Dean called as he grabbed the keys to his baby.

            “Where you headed?” Sam asked, stepping out of the small kitchen in their motel room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

            “Just need to run some errands,” Dean lied. Dean had decided to clean out his car and make sure the back seat was wiped down thoroughly and in the process of cleaning he had found Castiel’s wallet, which must have fallen out of his jacket pocket at some point. As much as Dean didn’t want to to see someone who was meant to be a one-night stand, he knew he had to go and bring the man back his wallet. He’d just quickly drop it off at the house; maybe someone else was living there with Castiel and he could hand it off to them without having to awkwardly greet Castiel himself. At the same time, part of him kind of wanted to see the younger man again. The man with those bright blue eyes.

            He got into his car and was soon speeding down the highway. Fields passed by his windows as he got farther out of the city and deeper into the country. The houses were spread apart, so it was taking Dean quite a time to find Castiel’s house. He checked the driver’s license again for the address and slowed down when he found it, pulling into the driveway which was like a road in itself. A decent sized house stood at the end of the driveway. He recognized the car that Castiel had driven a few nights back and parked beside it.

            He got out and walked over to the front door, trying to relax a bit. As he stood by the door, he quickly checked his reflection in the glass and swept a hand through his hair that was in desperate need of a haircut. He wasn’t going to pull a Sammy; he’d get it cut before they left town. Dean rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

            He was slightly disappointed when Castiel didn’t answer the door. An older man, looking slightly irritated looked down at him. “May I help you?” the man asked. Dean felt as if something was off but he wasn’t sure what.

            “Yeah is Castiel home?” Dean asked, surprising himself. ‘Dumbass,’ he thought. ‘You don’t want to talk with him. Just hand over the goddamn wallet.’

            “He’s out, not sure when he’ll be back,” the man muttered. Dean sighed and tried not to look disappointed as he fished Castiel’s wallet out of his jacket.

            “Well, um, he left this in my…”

            A muffled scream sounded from somewhere inside the house, making Dean stop mid sentence. More shouting echoed through the house and a pounding sound as if someone was desperately trying to break down a door. What the hell? That kind of sounded like Castiel.

            The older man in front of Dean tensed, looking pissed as he muttered good bye to Dean and went to shut the door. Dean threw himself against the door, surprising the other man. The man stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance, looking up at Dean with pure black eyes.

 

* * *

 

            Castiel threw his weight against his bedroom door, screaming at the top of his lungs, hoping Dean would hear him. He soon heard shouts coming from downstairs and grew silent for a moment, ear pressed to the door. He could hear glass shattering and the sound of fighting. Sudden fear washed over Castiel as he realized that Dean had no chance against the demons. What had he been thinking? Not only was Castiel’s life doomed, but now he had pulled Dean into his problems. The man was completely innocent and Castiel immediately hated himself for thinking that trying to get Dean’s attention was even a good thing. He went to go sit on his bed, trying to control the sobs that moved their way up his throat. He knew he was acting like a fucking baby, but all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

            A few minutes went by, Castiel’s tears running down his face, wondering what the hell could be happening to Dean. They had probably killed him by now. Everything had gone quite so suddenly. Where would they dispose the body? Castiel shook his head, trying to get rid of the morbid thoughts.

            Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Castiel tensed, knowing what would be coming next. “Castiel?” He could hear Dean’s voice as the footsteps continued into the upstairs hallway. “Castiel, you up here?” Dean called out again. Castiel bolted so fast to the door, slamming his fists up against it again.

            “In here! I’m in here!” Castiel cried out. He heard the footsteps pick up their pace and then someone had their hand on the door handle trying to open it from the outside. “It’s locked!” Castiel said, stating the obvious.

            “Just get back from the door,” Dean replied. Castiel nodded, but then realized Dean couldn’t see him.

            “Ok,” Castiel whispered, trying to wipe the tears off of his face. Castiel took a few steps back and waited expectantly. He could hear Dean’s efforts through the door as Dean rammed up against the door, trying to break it down. Finally, the sound of wood splintering crackled through the air and the door burst open, Dean stumbling into the room.

            Castiel couldn’t help but run up to the man and hug him, though he regretted the firm embrace immediately when his bruises screamed out in pain. Dean hugged him back gently and they both stepped out of the embrace. Dean took in Castiel’s naked chest and the bruises that adorned his skin.

            “What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked, a mixture of worry and anger filling him.

            “Well my family… they… well they weren’t actually my family. I…” Castiel tried to figure out how to explain things to Dean. “I think they were demons… I know it sounds crazy but… how did you even… why…” Castiel couldn’t form proper sentences so Dean cut him off.

            “Crazy is kinda my job description,” Dean replied.

            “I thought you said you were an auto salesman,” Castiel frowned, confused as all hell.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for checking out my work! Please leave a some constructive criticism if you have the time. I'm quite new to this site and look forward to getting feedback :)


End file.
